clannadfandomcom_uk-20200213-history
TORCH
| Зображення = TORCH.png | Тривалість = 5:05 | Дата випуску = 14 листопада 2008 | Виконавець = Lia | Альбом = Toki o Kizamu Uta / TORCH | Лейбл = Key Sounds Label | Слова = Kai | Музика = Shinji Orito | Аранжування = Kentarō Fukushi}}TORCH — закриваюча музична тема Clannad ~After Story~, яка використовувалася від «Прощання з літом» до «Інший світ: історія Кьо». Трек випущений в альбомі «Toki o Kizamu Uta / TORCH» 14 листопада 2008 року в Японії студією Key Sounds Label. Пісню виконала Lia, текст написав Kai, композитором виступив Shinji Orito, а аранжуванням зайнявся Kentarō Fukushi. TORCH має досить веселий ритм, це одна з небагатьох пісень Clannad з явно веселим тоном. Однак, це послужило основою для обурення фанатів, після серії «Біла темрява». Деякі фансабери випустили версію серії, в якій була відсутня закриваюча тема. Слова 日本語 = 見つめていた流れる雲を 感じていた変わる空の色を 立ち止まった僕らは気付く 移ろいゆく世界が紡ぐ唄に 伸ばした指で手繰るように ただ一つ変わらないもの探す かざす手に灯火を 明日へと続く小さな標 今もまだこだまする あの日の言葉誓いに変え　僕は行く 忘れていた　古い風達 懐かしさの音色を口ずさむ 囚われてた僕らに告げる この場所から始まる物語を 伸ばした指で手繰るように ただ一つ変わらないもの探す 見上げれば灯火が 過去と繋がる小さな明かり この絆ある限り 僕らは僕らのままでいられ続ける 満ちてゆく灯火は 今を輝く小さな光 かざす手の灯火よ 明日へと続く言葉となれ　永遠に |-| Romaji = Mitsumete ita nagareru kumo o Kanjite ita kawaru sora no iro o Tachidomatta bokura wa kizuku Utsuroi yuku sekai ga tsumugu uta ni Nobashita yubi de taguru you ni Tada hitotsu kawaranai mono sagasu Kazasu te ni tomoshibi o Asu e to tsuzuku chiisa na shirube Ima mo mada kodamasuru Ano hi no kotoba chikai ni kae boku wa yuku Wasurete ita furui kaze-tachi Natsukashisa no neiro o kuchizusamu Towareteta bokura ni tsugeru Kono basho kara hajimaru monogatari o Nobashita yubi de taguru you ni Tada hitotsu kawaranai mono sagasu Miagereba tomoshibi ga Kako to tsunagaru chiisa na akari Kono kizuna aru kagiri Bokura wa bokura no mama de iraretsuzukeru Michite yuku tomoshibi wa Ima o kagayaku chiisa na hikari Kazasu te no tomoshibi yo Asu e to tsuzuku kotoba to nare eien ni |-| English = I was watching the drifting clouds I felt the changing color of the sky For we who have come to a standstill, we notice The song that the shifting world constructs As if pulling it in with my outstretched fingers I search for the one and only thing that doesn’t change I hold the torch in my hands A little guide sign leads into tomorrow I turn the words said on that day That still echo now into a vow and go on I forgot about the old winds I hum the timbre of nostalgia It tells the imprisoned us The story that starts from this place As if pulling it in with my outstretched fingers I search for the one and only thing that doesn’t change If you look up, the torch Is a little lamp that connects us to the past As long as our bond exists We can continue to be ourselves The brimming torch Is the little light that shines on the present moment Oh, the torch that I hold in my hands Become the words that lead into tomorrow, eternally |-| Українська = Category:Музика Category:Toki o Kizamu Uta / TORCH Category:Lia en:TORCH ru:TORCH